


Ice Cream

by babydoll_dean



Series: Age Regression Requests [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 08:45:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19353520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydoll_dean/pseuds/babydoll_dean
Summary: Prompt: Can you do baby Jared with daddy Jensen and mommy Danneel? Jared has anxiety issues so he needs someone to take care of him. When he feels depressed he finds solace in being a little kid.Bonus points for Jared being disciplined and later being comforted by Jen and Dani.





	Ice Cream

Over the past few weeks, Jared's been doing something with his best friend and his wife that many other people don't do with their best friends. Starring in Supernatural was hard for him to keep going when he didn't have anyone to come home to. So, Jensen and his wife, Danneel, suggested that Jared movies in with them. Jared officially moved in last Friday since that's when he had all of his stuff put in the correct place and all of that other crap.

At the moment, all three of them were sitting in the living room and Jensen was playing cars with Jared. “They look super cool, huh? Later on, mommy said you can have ice cream if you finish all of your dinner.” Jared loved ice cream possibly more than anything in the world. Today was a hard day for Jared since when he was on set, the director yelled at him and cussed him out since he ”didn't do a scene right”. It pushed Jared over the edge. In the morning, he had one of the hardest times he's ever experienced getting out of bed. Jensen and Danneel knew their little boy would need attention later. “I love ice cream. Mommy's the best and she amazing an-and I love her.” Jared was babbling on at this point but neither Jensen it Danneel minded. They thought it was adorable.

“Jay, I love you too. Can you excuse daddy and mommy for a moment? I've got to show him something that I forgot earlier. I was hoping he could fix the washer.” Their washer has been stopping when it was supposed to be washing and she was hoping Jensen could fix it for her. Jared was busy playing with his cars to even look up when he nodded. Of course, they could leave him alone for a moment or that's what they thought.

Jared almost immediately stopped playing with his toys when his mommy and daddy left. He made sure the coast was clear before he ran into the kitchen, grabbed a spoon, and shoved some of the vanilla ice cream into his mouth. A mistake he made? Jared was a messy eater. While he ate, he didn't realize that he got the ice cream on the corner of his mouth and on his cheeks. At the time, he didn't realize this.

Jared shot back to his original place on the good after he put the ice cream away and the spoon in the sink. When he heard heavy footsteps approaching, he squirmed around on the floor because he soon began to feel guilty but he wouldn't tell on himself. He wouldn't. Jensen sat back down with him while Danneel sat on the couch to watch the two. Jensen was the one who usually played with Jared, not her. “Hey, bud—what's that on your face?” Jensen asked slightly confused, whining it off and sighed when he realized it was ice cream.

Jensen looked over at Danneel and she instantly knew Jared got into the ice cream. “Do you want to explain to mommy and daddy why you have ice cream on your face?” The boy's cheeks heated up right away and he looked down ashamed but Jensen forced Jared to look him in the eyes. “If you say it now, your punishment won't be too back,” Jensen said sternly. Jared always cracked under Jensen's daddy voice.

Tears were already making their way down Jared's cheeks before he even opened his mouth. “I-I wanted ice cweam n-and you no be thewe and mommy was g-gone too n’ I wanted it!” Danneel sighed and stepped in. “Jared, sweetie, you know that mommy and daddy love you but you were a bad boy. You know this. Daddy's going to have to put you in time it for ten minutes. That's a long time but you were bad and you will be getting spanked.” While Danneel was talking to Jared, she was wiping his face off with a wipe since she kept a pack with her when Jared was little. Such a messy little boy they have. 

Jared accepted his fate and followed his daddy to the silent corner. His punishment started when his nose was facing the wall and the timer was turned on. “You know the rules. No talking, fidgeting or sitting down.” It wouldn't be hard for Jensen and Danneel to be quiet for five minutes. They do it all the time. Jared on the other hand usually has a hard time keeping his thoughts to himself and tends to babble when he literally doesn't even know he's doing so.

Not surprisingly, Jared stayed still and silent the whole time. “Ok, bud. Come here.” Jensen said quietly and shifted a little so Jared could bend over his knee. Once Jared padded over, pulled the back of his pants down and laid across Jensen's lap, Jensen spoke again. ”You know why you're being punished. You are the ice cream workout asking mommy and daddy first. That hurt our feelings and it's against the rules.” Jared squirmed under Jensen and Danneels gaze. “I-I sowwy daddy.” Not true, Jensen said to himself. “If you were, you wouldn't have done it. We know you like ice cream baby boy. We don't want your tummy to get upset though.” He said quietly, sighing a little.

Danneel hated to see Jensen punish Jared so she excused herself to Jared's little room and got some soothing lotion for him. Sire, the first smack wasn't that bad, the second one wasn't either but Jensen's hand came down harder and rougher on the last three smacks. By the end of the punishment, Jared was a balling mess. Danneel tried to swoop in as quickly as she could with the soothing lotion. “It's ok to cry bud. Shh, daddy got you.” Jensen swiped his thumb under Jared's bottom lip which Jared happily accepted as a replacement for a pacifier. “Daddy and I have got you.” Danneel cooed as she pulled his pants back up and sat down with him on the couch, running her fingers through his hair. 

Of course, Jared couldn't sit on his butt for the moment so he did the best he could and sat on top of Jensen's thighs with the rest of his legs on Danneels’ legs. In the end, Jared thought the ice cream was worth it.


End file.
